If Only You Were
by ren-san
Summary: This is my first attempt at a slash fic. Very nervous about it. Ron asks Harry a serious question. Harry discovers something about himself afterword. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot.


AN-Ok. I generally don't branch out when it comes to ships, but I'm giving this a shot. So I was listening to my Avenue Q soundtrack and heard the If You Were Gay song and thought, that's a great song to make a RonxHarry fic. So here's my attempt at a slash fic.

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. But oh if I did, oh my god.

If Only You were

Harry lay on his bed at Grimauld Place, peacefully reading a book, sighing in contentment that he was finally alone, with Ron not there to bother him. Or so he thought. For a moment later, the door flew open. And in walked his roommate.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said rather loudly. Harry looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Hi, Ron."

Ron sat down on his bed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did, but go ahead."

"Are you gay?" Harry stopped halfway through turning the page of his book. What was Ron getting at?

"No, I'm not!" Harry snapped.

"Well you don't have to get all upset. I just think its something we should be able to talk about. I mean, no body thought so when you like Cho, but then that never took off and you liked my sister, but seriously. If you wanted to prove you were straight, anyone but Ginny would have proved it."

"Ron, I don't want to talk about this. I'm not gay. End of discussion." He tried to get back to his book.

"Just so you know, if you were, I'd be ok with it." Ron came over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to tense up. "Just like I know you'd be ok if I said I was gay."

"Ron, are you?" Harry never got finish his sentence because Ron bent down and brought Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry tried to break it, but Ron ran his tongue along Harry's lips, begging entrance, and Harry lost all resistance, letting Ron in to explore his hot mouth. Harry moaned as Ron sucked on his bottom lip.

Ron laid down on the bed, on top of Harry. He broke the kiss, moving his head to taste Harry's neck. As Harry arched his back, Ron felt Harry's erection brush his thigh. Harry groaned and bucked his hips against Ron's, loving the feel of the friction it created.

Ron went to work taking off both their clothes. He proceeded to trail kisses down Harry's body. Harry gasped as he felt Ron plant a kiss on his thigh and look at his erection thoughtfully. If he does what I think he's going to do, I'm going to lose it, Harry thought. Harry cried out as Ron put his lips around Harry's aching cock. Ron began to bob his head up and down along the shaft, twirling his tongue around it. Harry groaned and thrust into Ron's mouth.

"Oh, god. Ron, please," Harry panted, threading his hands through Ron's hair, his release so close. Ron moaned against his cock, the vibrations sending him over the edge. Harry nearly screamed Ron's name as he rode out his climax. Ron brought his head up and kissed Harry.

Ron pressed his own cock against Harry's, trying to get show Harry how much he wanted him. He whispered in Harry's ear. "Merlin, I need you."

Harry groaned as his cock grew hard again with need. He begged Ron to take him. Ron got up to grab his lube out of his draw and procceded to rub it on himself and positioned himself at Harry's warm entrance. He apologized before he slammed into him. Harry screamed in pain as he felt himself be stretched out. Ron rocked gently against him, trying to help Harry adjust. Harry rose to meet Ron's thrust as the pain melted to pleasure in an instant. Both boys let out moans.

"Harder," Harry begged in between gasps. Ron replied with a grunt as he slammed his hips against Harry's. Harry reached down to stroke his neglected cock in time with Ron's urgent thrusts. More moans escaped his mouth as he felt another climax rushing toward him. A few more thrusts and he came, spilling cum all over Ron and his stomachs, and shouting Ron's name. Ron's thrusts become rapid as his own climax came hard as he threw his head back, nearly screaming Harry's name. He collapsed on top of Harry, both boys panting as they came down to reality.

"If only you were gay," Ron said before drifting off to sleep.

"Ron, I think I am." Harry said as he joined Ron in slumber.

AN-(looks around shyly). What do you think? I'm not very used to writing lemons, for that matter slash so I hoped I got everything right. Review please.


End file.
